


Nightcall

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Series: I Am Still Your Brother [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, brothers kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would never initiate anything with Castiel. It had to be the angel. He must have found out about the demon blood and what Dean had done that night, and now was probably trying to find some fucked up way to heal Sam, or purify him or whatever. Dean clenched his jaw tight and stood slowly as he tried to tame his demonic rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> I am still here! Sorry it took so long to get this next part up. I went through a bit of a rough spot in life, but I've become inspired again!

“This is fuckin' ridiculous!”

Dean slammed open the doors to Crowley's office and strode in, eyes shining a demonic black with anger. The fury he felt inside was tenfold compared to the tortured souls screaming out there in the dungeon-like abyss. It made what little that was left of his humanity ache with a hurt he hadn't felt since Sam had seen him die, and that was saying a lot. He couldn't believe it – wouldn't have believed it – without seeing it for himself, or rather, smelling it. The Impala reeked of sweat and sex when he had returned to it that night after the storm. Unfortunately there were only two options to consider: One, Sam was taking some time out to get some ass from a local bar, or two, Sam and Castiel had something funny going on behind Dean's back. Option number one, while at one point a reasonable explanation when Sam had lost his soul, was out of the question. It wasn't like Sam to just go out and grab a random fuck like his brother, so option two was, unfortunately, looking more and more likely.

Dean had sunk into a chair after kicking a side table and throwing a few odd objects across the room, one being an ornate glass tumbler which had shattered against the wall. Apparently it was enough commotion to attract the very King of Hell himself, who approached his office with apprehension and maybe a little bit of preparation to kick some ass if need be. His face twisted in anger as he gazed upon the mess around the room, then turned around to Dean who had paid him no mind.

“What the bloody hell is your problem?! You've destroyed my god damned office!”

“Don't get your panties in a twist. Why do you even need an office anyway?”

“It makes me feel important.” Crowley calmed as soon as he had exploded and crossed the room to sit behind his desk. He cringed at the sight of the shattered tumbler by his feet. “I'm sure you've got a good reason for paying me this lovely little visit.”

“It's Sam,” Dean's blood boiled and he dug his fingers into the upholstery of the chair, the sound of ripping meeting Crowley's ears as he glared, “and Cas.”

“I believe it was quite obvious that betrayal was imminent sooner or later.”

“They fucked in my car, man!” Dean stood and began to pace around the room as Crowley poured himself a drink from the glass bottle on his desk. He received a look of death in response to his offer to share and shrugged it off, downing some of the amber liquid.

“Could have been worse.”

“How could it have been worse than that?!”

“Could've tried to cure you. You know, make you human again.”Crowley shuddered and took another drink.

“Sam is off limits, I thought I made that obvious.” Dean fell back into his chair. That all too familiar human depression washed over him like a tidal wave. Sammy was his, damn it. Why would his brother go out of his way to do something so out of character?

Unless it wasn't Sam's fault.

Sam would never initiate anything with Castiel. It had to be the angel. He must have found out about the demon blood and what Dean had done that night, and now was probably trying to find some fucked up way to heal Sam, or purify him or whatever. Dean clenched his jaw tight and stood slowly as he tried to tame his demonic rage. 

“I'm gonna kill that fuckin' angel.”

Crowley's eyebrows rose in wonder and he leaned back in his chair to get a better view of Hell's newest recruit. “Remind me never to piss you off, mate.”

Before Crowley had even finished his sentence Dean was gone.

*

The lights were on in the bunker and someone was still awake inside. It was either one of two people or both, but either way would end with the same result. Dean was not about to let what had just happened pass on by. Castiel had no business touching Sam like that, and Dean would make sure to get the message across loud and clear. He definitely wasn't afraid of the angel anymore; the guy didn't even have enough angel mojo to fly himself anywhere let alone do any significant damage to Dean. He was going to pay.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean appeared at once inside the bunker to find Castiel alone. The angel looked up from his research he was conducting at the desk in the center of the room, but didn't seem the least bit surprised, not like Sam would have been, and Sam didn't seem to be anywhere in sight which was for the best. What was going to go down would not be pretty.

“Dean.” Castiel stood from his chair and regarded Dean carefully as he approached the desk, eyes flashing black before he closed them and stopped. He had to control his anger for now. 

“What you looking at there?” Dean nodded to the papers and books on the desktop. Castiel regarded them for a second and sighed.

“It's research. Sam and I are going to help you, Dean.” 

“Uh huh.” Dean bit his lip and slid his hands into his pockets as his fingers twitched. Just hearing Sam's name come out of the angel's mouth pissed him off. “You and Sam been working together a lot lately?”

“We... we don't have much time. We need to put in all the effort we possibly can right now.” Castiel's voice was hesitant as he answered and a light blush crawled into his cheeks. Dean's control over his temper finally broke. 

“Been workin' real hard I see. Car told me that much.” Dean's eyes flashed black as he clenched his jaw and slid his hands out of his pockets. Castiel's nervousness was obvious behind his eyes, and it only fanned the fire that was the demon rage roaring in Dean's veins. 

“Dean, I have no idea what you're-” Castiel was cut short as Dean swung his fist, making contact with the angel's jaw. As a human Dean wouldn't have left much of a mark, but as a demon he'd left a definite bruise.

“Don't play that fucking game with me you angelic asshole. You think I don't know what's going on?!” Castiel slid his fingers across the bruise on his jaw before looking at Dean with a steely gaze. 

“Sam needs someone right now, and that someone cannot be you. You've already done enough, why can't you leave your brother alone?”

“What I do with my brother is none of your business. You have no right to come between us like you have.” 

“The only one splitting you two apart is yourself. He's afraid of you, Dean! I gave him security. I gave him what you can't.” 

Castiel stumbled back as Dean's fist made contact again. The angel was pinned against the wall in seconds after the hit, Dean's hand now at Castiel's throat. “Listen here you feathery son of a bitch. If you even think of touching Sammy again I will end you, you understand?”

“Do you really want Sam to see you like this?” Castiel groaned as Dean tightened his grip around the angel's throat. “You're becoming a monster, Dean. You would have welcomed Death over what you've turned into.” 

Dean loosened his grip and backed away, watching as Castiel slid onto the floor. Yes, at one point he would have preferred Death's presence over this thing he'd become. When Metatron had stabbed him that night he had been ready to die. He knew it was over then, but he couldn't have predicted any of this. If he'd known what he was to become, then yes, he would have taken better measures to be at Death's door permanently. Unfortunately he'd been too consumed by the bloodlust the mark had created within him and all reason had flown out the window with his sanity in his last moments. It would have been obvious if he could have seen his own face right before it had all ended. He had lost his humanity long before the blade that Metatron had driven into his body killed him. None of that mattered now though. He had to continue to protect Sam in the only way that he knew how, and right now he had the ability to give Sam something amazing. It would also bring them closer together in the long run, and Sam would eventually thank him for it. 

Dean waved his finger in Castiel's direction as a warning. “You don't touch Sammy, okay? He'll be fine. And if I do find out you've been fucking with him again I'll rip your god damned wings off, got that?” Castiel just stared back in response, but it was good enough for Dean. At least the angel wasn't willing to argue or press the issue anymore, so he backed off. 

Dean was gone in the blink of an eye, and the angel knew where he had probably gone. He doubted Dean would wake Sam from his sleep so he would leave the two alone. Castiel knew he couldn't tell Sam what had transpired, it would only stress him out even more and the poor guy needed some rest; he had been through enough already. It wasn't the only secret Castiel had to keep anyway. The other one was about due to be confronted, and it would best be handled as soon as possible. Unfortunately that meant finding Crowley.

*

Although the room was pitch black Sam knew there was someone else present besides himself. He sat up quickly and searched the darkness as his eyes adjusted, and they finally settled on a figure hunched over his desk. “Dean.”

“Hey Sammy.” Sam could hear the smile in his brother's voice. There was no trace of devious intent however, so he allowed himself to relax, but only slightly. The last time they'd had a quiet moment together Dean had turned on him lighting fast. It hurt to realize it, but he couldn't trust his big brother anymore.

“What do you want?” 

“Haven't seen you in a while. Just wanted to make sure you weren't dyin' on me or anything.”

“I think the only worry I have right now is you, Dean.” Sam swung his legs over the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, and he focused fully on his brother. Dean had taken a seat at the desk and seemed to be positioned in a similar manner, which was comforting. It was at least a sign that Dean wanted to make peace. They were still brothers after all, and Sam would never forget that much. 

“So uh... you're probably pretty freaked out by me now.”

“Kind of an understatement.”

“Hey man, I get it. I fucked up. I'm sorry.” 

“You are?” Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow as he watched Dean lift his head. Their eyes met for a short time before Dean looked away again. Sam didn't feel the least bit guilty in hoping that what his brother felt was complete shame. At least it would show that he was still mostly human. “Give me a good reason why I should believe you right now?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I just can't help it sometimes. All the shit that's been goin' on, everything that's happened lately has my head twisted.” Sam swallowed hard and his nerves tensed as Dean walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. “I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I can't help feeling like this could have all been avoided, like I was lied to.”

“I think it's obvious who the culprit is there.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So, mind telling me why you seem so cool with everything? You know the asshole lied to you, and I know the Dean that was once human would have tried harder to fight the thing you've become. What's going on?” 

Dean leaned over and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. His eyes drifted shut and he remained silent for just a moment, his intentions purely to enjoy the comfort of his brother's presence. Sam only twitched slightly but felt bad for doing it. It wasn't his fault he was slightly traumatized now by what his brother had done to him. He had tried to move on from it - had tried to forget by finding affection in the angel, which he genuinely appreciated and enjoyed, but whenever his mind would drift back to Dean he felt anxious. It made it hard to enjoy the small comforts that his brother tried to offer now. He was also still very confused. Sam still hadn't been able to sort out how he honestly felt about his brother touching him in that way, sans the demon blood. That was just wrong. The fever that had sent him into made him do things he normally wouldn't have done. The more antagonizing side of himself made him wonder if it simply brought out his own true desires.

Dean opened his eyes and turned to rest his forehead against his brother's shoulder. “You try being a demon and tell me how easy it is to keep a grip on your own sanity.”

“Alright. So I don't understand and I probably, hopefully, never will. Are you at least going to cooperate with me and Cas if we find a way to help you?”

Dean drew in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it back out slowly. There was a slight edge to his voice as he spoke. “Yeah whatever. I just want it to be you and no one else, alright? I don't care who helps you do the geeky shit, but if anyone's gonna heal me it has to be you, Sammy.” Dean lifted his head and carefully turned his brother's face to meet his. “Promise me, Sam. No one else.”

“I promise. No one but me.”

“If you can even find a cure in the first place.” Dean brought his voice to a near whisper as he rested his forehead against Sam's. “Only one thing was enough to stop Cain. Know what that was?”

“No... no I don't.” Sam's breath was coming short as his heart pounded nervously in his chest. He desperately wanted Dean to create some distance.

“He fell in love, Sam. Found someone who wanted him the way he was, someone who didn't give a shit what he was. Maybe that's all I need.”

“... Okay. You're really freaking me out right now. 'No chick flick moments'? What happened to that?”

Dean laughed and clasped his hand around the back of Sam's neck. “Looks like you got me acting like a pansy. Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam failed to hold back the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “At least that sounded more like the Dean I used to know.”

“I'm still in here, baby boy.” 

Sam inhaled sharply as Dean pressed his lips gently against his brother's. It wasn't forceful or malicious as it had been last time, and it allowed Sam's brain a bit more clearance to process what was happening. It was definitely odd; even stranger was the fact that Sam actually gave it a chance instead of jerking away. It was just a kiss anyway, and it was Dean. It was his own brother's breath in his mouth, the taste of his own flesh and blood and it should have made him feel disgusted. For some strange reason it didn't though. He didn't have the desire to pull back or to push Dean away. It was just... nice. The gentleness of it all was a welcome sign that Dean still had a human heart.

Dean smiled as he pulled back and rubbed his thumb across the warm skin on the back of Sam's neck. “Better?”

“Yeah. I guess it was.” Sam closed his eyes as Dean brought a hand around to the side of his face, his brother's thumb running across his bottom lip.

“Sorry I lost my shit the first time. Wanted to make it up to you.”

“Don't ruin it, Dean.” 

“Just forget about it, okay?”

Sam sighed and looked into his brother's familiar green eyes. “Okay. Just learn to control yourself. You realize I can't trust you any more because of that.”

“I know.” Dean went silent for a moment before continuing. “Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you, baby boy.” 

Dean disappeared before Sam had a chance to respond, even if he could manage a response. Rarely if at all had he heard Dean say those words, but this time he knew they meant something different. They weren't words of brotherly sentiment. The meaning went much deeper than just familial bond; Dean was in love with Sam, which was something that Sam's brain couldn't register. It was that moral wall naturally implanted by mother nature that Sam would have to break through to fully understand. And he really did want to understand.


End file.
